The invention relates to a portable, hand-operated small filter for purifying water.
Portable, hand-operated small filters are devices, which, because of their size and weight, can easily be taken along on journeys, hikes and marches. They usually have a housing volume of about one liter or less and a weight of less than approximately one to two kilogram, such that they can easily be transported far and be operated by a single person.
Known devices of this type comprise a filter with a pore size that is chosen such that physiologically dangerous bacteria are retained.
For operating the pump, a T-shaped grip is usually arranged on known devices, upon operation of which the water to be purified is pressed through the filter.